Seeing Everything
by Kiyone22
Summary: Hikaru and Akira develope a relationship that leads to seeing some things you don't excpect to see. Yaoi/ shounen ai content Chapter 9 up
1. Part 1 What's going on?

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Though I wish I did.

Warning contains shounen ai/yaoi themes.

Seeing Everything

"Sai, Why is Touya staring at me? He's making me feel uncomfortable. Do I have something on my face?" Hikaru turned towards Sai so he could check.

~"I'm not sure what he finds so fascinating. You look like you always do."~ Sai said with a shrug. ~"Maybe he is worried about your game next week."~

"I don't think so. He looks almost surprised . He isn't worried so why is he looking at me like that?" Hikaru felt himself getting angrier every time he snuck a glance over at the silent boy. 

Sai flicked open his fan and examined the green eyes that were intently following his charges every move. With a sly smile he faced Hikaru quickly he covered his mouth with the fan. 

~"I think he is interested in you."~

"What do you mean interested in me? He knows I'm his rival, of course, he is interested in my ability."

~"I don't think you understand what I meant. Let me rephrase it. Touya likes you. You probably haven't noticed but when he thinks no one is watching him the looks he gives you are so tender. It is only when he sees you look that his eyes become cold."~

"Are you saying you think Touya likes boys not girls? I think you are wrong . He hates me that's all."

~"Umm, If you say so. "~ Sai laughed softly as his mind drifted back to his first love.

He was new to court. Slightly scared but pretending to be confident. Sai had only been at court for a few weeks. He had been at the Emperor's country estate with the rest of the privileged few the Emperor had taken with him during his time of seclusion. So he had missed the introduction of the raven haired youth to the court. 

The ladies were merciless to the new members. Sai saw the youth searching frantically for a way to escape from the two matrons who had cornered him. Sai looked at the two horrible daughters they had been trying to marry of for the last two years.

Sai had rescued Taka that night. Within the week the had become lovers. Sai remembered the first time he had seen that look in his lover's eyes. 

~The same look as in Touya Akira's eyes.~ Sai sighed as he watched Hikaru loose himself in the game. ~That young man looks at Hikaru the same way Taka looked at me. Taka I still miss you. I wish you had not died so young. If you had been there I might not have drowned myself.~

"That was a great game. I learned a lot. I love when we play against high level players. Tomorrow is going to be boring though they have me scheduled to teach go at a seminar. I wonder who I'll be paired with. I heard that they are sending three pairs because it's supposed to be such a big event. First we have a demonstration game then we break into groups and do instruction. I hope I get paired with Waya he said he is working it too."

Sai listened to Hikaru ramble. Whenever Hikaru had played an interesting game he seemed to ride an emotional high for several minutes.

~"I'm sure you would enjoy a game with Waya, but wouldn't it be more exciting if it was someone you don't play as often as him."~ Sai watched Hikaru frown.

"Yeah that would be fun, but the teaching part would more fun with some one I know."

"Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow morning."

Hikaru and Sai walked into the building. Hikaru started craning his neck to see through the gathering crowd.

"Sai do you see Waya or anyone else we know. The center said they would leave the list of pairs at the information desk. Help me look for it."

"Shindo."

"Waah. Touya you startled me. What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you. I was assigned as your pair." Touya glanced over Hikaru shoulder. "Here comes your friend Waya."

"Shindo. Did you find the desk? Do you know who your partner is?" Waya asked as he walked up to the younger boy. "Touya. I didn't know you were working this event."

"Yes. I'm Shindo's for today. I believe you are paired with Ochi. But the desk is on that far wall if you wish to verify who your partner is," Touya stated in a cool voice.

"You're Shindo's? Hmm should be interesting." Waya said. Slowly he walked past Shindo he leaned in and whispered. "Sorry you got stuck with such a cold fish."

Sai saw Touya's eye's flash as he overheard Waya's remark. ~I don't think he's nearly as calm or cold as Waya thinks. If looks could kill Waya would be dead. This should be more interesting than I would have thought.~

Touya reached over and grabbed Hikaru's hand. "Our table is over hear let's go set up the game starts in ten minutes."

"Okay." Hikaru glanced down at the hand that was gently pulling him through the crowd. He felt himself start to blush. 

He really is cute. Especially when he is concentrating. What am I thinking? Sai. Why did you have to say he likes me. Now I can't seem to think of anything else.

*************************************************************************************

I hope you like it if not tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter.

Tell me what you think even if you hate it. I promise it will get more intense. So bare (pun intended) with 

me. 


	2. Part 2 In over my head

Same disclaimer and warning as chapter1

Sai I haven't played this bad since I first started. Touya is just as awful. What's wrong with us? Hikaru silently asked his personal ghost. You usually have good advice what should I do?

~"Take a break. Talk to each other. Maybe you will be able to relax then"~

Hikaru turned to the crowd intently watching every move the two boys made. "Ladies and gentleman we will be taking a fifteen minute break. Please help yourself to refreshments until we return." Hikaru turned back to Touya and grabbed his arm. "Let's go to the break room they set up for us."

"Shindo, what? We have only been playing for a half hour, it's not time for a break yet." Touya protested as the slender youth drug him towards a room marked players only.

"Touya, what's wrong? You haven't played this bad since you were what four? I can feel something's wrong. It's making it impossible for me to play well either. At this rate all the pro's would laugh at seeing this game." Hikaru grabbed Touya by his shoulder and glared at him. "This is pathetic."

"I'm pathetic? I knew you hated me, but I didn't know you thought I was pathetic." Touya tried to hide the flash of pain in his eyes by turning his head.

"I didn't say you are pathetic I was talking about the game." Hikaru couldn't help but wonder why the pain in Touya's eyes was hurting his chest. "I don't hate you."

"You always look so angry and cold, when I catch your eye. I thought you hated me." Hikaru said so softly Touya had to strain to hear.

"I don't believe you." Touya turned away and headed for the door.

~"Hikaru stop him. I don't like the look in his eye's he might hurt himself."~

"Wait." Hikaru rushed over and grabbed the taller boy and spun him around. "I really don't hate you."

Hikaru stretched himself up those few inches to lay his lips against the frozen boy's. Touya was so shocked he couldn't move. Slowly he felt himself relax and his lips parted. He felt a shy flick of a tongue against his own. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru and pulled him closer. They both started to pant as their tongues entwined and the kiss deepened

~"That wasn't what I had in mind, but it sure was effective."~ Sai said from behind his fan.

Hikaru jumped as if he had been slapped. Touya stepped back when he felt Hikaru withdraw. The two stared at each other in surprise. Just then an administrator walked into the room.

~"I didn't think you heard him coming."~

"Administrator, good morning. Thank you for inviting us to your seminar." Touya said calmly as if nothing had happened. 

"Hello, boys. I just forgot my briefcase. I know the crowd was very excited to watch the two rising stars of the go world. Thank you for agreeing to attend." The administrator said as he left the room again.

"I have an idea tomorrow is Sunday. So who ever wins gets to choose what we do all day long. Sound good to you?" Touya asked casually.

"You're on. But I'm not going to loose. You'd probably make us practice go all day." Shindo agreed with out hesitation. 

I just asked Shindo out and he didn't say no. He kissed me. I never thought this day would happen it doesn't seem real. Maybe I'm still asleep and when I wake up this will all have been a dream. Touya pinched the inside of his palm. No that hurt I must be awake.

They took their seats at the goban. They both looked at the moves they had made up to now. Both boys wore identical looks of disgust.

This is horrible. How am I going to turn this mess around. Fortunately Shindo is in as bad a shape as I am. Touya glanced out at the crowd and tried not to laugh as he heard one woman say she wished she could play as well as they do. What we consider horrible she considers excellent.

Sai. Did I really just kiss Touya Akira? Hikaru glanced up at his companion. I don't even know how it happened one moment I was reaching out for him and the next we were trying to melt into each other. 

~"Hikaru, concentrate on the game. It's your turn. If you loose to Touya you will probably end up studying at the library or playing go. I get the feeling he doesn't really know how to have fun. You'll have to teach him."~

Why am I spending Sunday with him anyway? Me and my big mouth. I should have said no I already have plans. But then he would have gotten that sad lost puppy look again. Hikaru shuddered as he felt a twinge of pain in his chest.

"I can't believe you won by half a moku. Ugh. Where are we going tomorrow?" Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Touya. "I thought I had you but you slipped out of the trap."

"You slipped past me a couple of times." Touya smiled. "I'm not telling you where we are going just meet me in front of the Go center at ten am. Dress casually. My ride is here I'll see you tomorrow."

Sai am I way in over my head? Hikaru jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Waya grinning at him.

"So how was your game with Touya?" Waya whipped Hikaru into a choke hold. "And what's with meeting him at ten tomorrow? Since when have you guys been friends?"

"It was a bet. Whoever won gets to pick what we do tomorrow. I lost by half a point. He's not a bad guy he just needs to loosen up."

"Well if anyone can make him have fun it's you." Waya grinned. "You don't have a serious bone in your body when it comes to anything other than go."

Sai grinned as he watched Hikaru chase the older boy threatening him with his backpack. ~I wonder if Hikaru realizes what's in store. That is one determined young man. If he sets his mind to it Hikaru won't even now what hit him.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is he? He told me ten am. He should be here by now."

~"Hikaru it's only 9:50. He still has ten minutes until he's late."~

"Sai be quite If I'm here early he should be too. I'm so nervous where are we going. Please don't let it be someplace boring."

"There he is." Hikaru looked down the street and saw a figure walking towards him. "Sai have I changed as much as Touya has in the last few years."

Where Touya had been a delicate child , at eighteen he was whipcord thin still but very strong. His shoulders had filled out and he no longer appeared to be delicate.

.

~"Hikaru has changed just as much. You used to be smaller than every one your age. Even the girls were taller. Now you are the same height as your friends. You are almost as tall as Touya."~

Waya and Isumi watched Hikaru's antics from the side of the building. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Is it just me or does Shindo seem nervous. He hasn't stopped pacing and he's talking to himself." Waya asked his best friend. "You'd think it was a first date or something."

"Can't be.." The two observers locked eyes and then blushed. "Waya you're just imagining things."

"Touya, what took you so long? Where are we going?" Shindo asked. 

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." Touya said. "All right I'll tell you where we're going. My father got some free tickets to Wonderland from the sponsors of his last match."

"An amusement park? Why didn't you say so? You made me worry." Shindo pouted. "Jerk I thought you were going to make me play go all day."

"But Shindo, it's cute when you worry you chew your lip." Touya said with a half smile.

"Cute?" Waya met Isumi's disbelieving eyes. "Did he just say Hikaru's cute?"

"Maybe it really is there first date. But I thought he was dating that girl Akari." Isumi stared after the couple as the walked toward the train station.

"No. I heard from Shindo that she's dating one of the members of his go club. Mitani I think Shindo said his name is."

"Did he agree to date Touya on the rebound. Because his girlfriend left him?"

"No, he and Akari never really dated. Besides she got with that other guy over a year ago." Waya shook his head. "I just don't believe it. Shindo and Touya. Isumi you up for a day at Wonderland? This I have to see."

*************************************************************************************

Hope you like it enough to keep reading I promise to write more soon. As always thank you for reading 

my poor attempts and please review even if you hate it tell me what's wrong as well as what's right.


	3. part 3 Along for the ride

Usual disclaimer and warning.

"I've never been here before what should we do first? I hope they have a roller coaster." Touya said.

"Jeez, I thought everybody had been here at least once." Hikaru shook his head in disbelief. "This place is famous for its coasters. They have at least ten." 

"I know let's go on the Ferris wheel. That way we can check out all the rides and plan our strategy." Touya grabbed Hikaru's hand and tugged him towards the ride.

"Touya." Hikaru blushed as he saw a woman stare at him. "You're holding my hand. People are staring."

"Relax. There's nothing wrong with holding hands. It's not like we're kissing in public."

Hikaru turned crimson and tugged at his hand but Touya refused to give up his hold. Slowly he pulled him closer until they were almost touching. Touya reached up and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Hikaru's face.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me today. I never imagined you would. I wanted to invite you so many times but I was afraid of what you'd say."

The ride operator opened the gate for the two boys to enter. He fastened the lap bar pinning them to the hard plastic seat.

"I'm glad you did." Hikaru said as he relaxed into Touya's side. "I always knew I was missing something I just didn't know it was you."

"Looking back I guess that's why I was obsessed with being your equal." Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe everything was just leading to this moment."

"I remember I started chasing you because I wanted to know who you were then eventually I realized the truth."

"Truth?"

"That I wanted to know everything about you. Not just what made you so good at go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what they are talking about? Hikaru is blushing so hard you can see it from here." Waya said.

"Maybe Touya's confessing his undying love." Isumi said as he pulled Waya up against him. "They were holding hands you know."

"No." Waya turned wide eyed to stare at Isumi. "I refuse to believe they could have kept this a secret. Hikaru can't keep a secret to save his soul. He always speaks before he thinks."

"True. As easy as he is to read we'd have known before now." Isumi laughed. "If he wasn't so naïve he'd have known about us by now."

"I didn't think Hikaru even knew it was possible for two guys to be in love." Waya looked up anxiously at his young friend. "If Touya hurts Shindo, I'll kill him. I never really liked Touya. What does someone as warm as Hikaru see in such a cold fish. I don't think I've ever seen Touya Akira upset about anything."

"Something tells me if you tried to stop Shindo from seeing him you'd see him a little more than upset." Isumi pointed up at the pair. "Look how he's looking at Shindo. It's almost as if he had been granted a glimpse of heaven."

"Reminds me of the way you look at me." Waya frowned. "Damn does this mean we are going to have to learn to tolerate that stuck up little ass?"

"Look their getting off. Looks like they are headed towards the haunted house. Let's go on behind them. There isn't a line so we should be able to get the car behind them." Waya tugged on Isumi's sleeve. "Come on maybe we can hear what they are talking about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sai isn't a haunted house redundant when I have you? Hikaru snickered at the offended look Sai shot him. 

~"How could you compare me to those tawdry fakes. None of them are nearly as handsome as me."~

"Urkk!" Touya jumped in his seat when a headless ghoul popped out of a wall and reached for their car. "Umm. I forgot how much I hate this kind of thing."

"Don't worry. It's just a ride. None of these guys are real." Hikaru patted Touya's arm reassuringly. 

"You say that like ghosts are real." Touya shivered and moved closer to Hikaru. 

Hikaru put his arm around Touya's shoulders. Touya turned towards Hikaru and kissed him. Hikaru sighed and wiggled closer.

"Oh my god." Waya gasped in shock. "Hikaru how could you kiss him. I don't believe him taking advantage of Hikaru just because its dark in here."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Isumi grabbed Waya's chin and covered his lips with his own. 

********************************************************************************

Hope you like it and will continue to read. I love reviews even if they are flames.


	4. part 4 Confrontation

Disclaimer same as the previous chapters

Warning you should already know the theme by now.

Clang. The ride doors slammed open. The two boys in the first car were smiling and laughing. The second car was more subdued.

"Okay. How do we get off without them seeing us? We get off about three seconds after them." Isumi asked Waya and then laughed at his chagrined expression.

"Why didn't you mention that before we got on the ride. Damn I guess we'll just have to look surprised to see them. Maybe we'll get lucky and they won't turn around."

They stepped of the ride just as Hikaru turned back to say something to Touya.

"Waya. Isumi what are you two doing here? I thought Isumi had a match today." Hikaru said.

"My match was canceled. My opponent is out with the flu. So I asked Waya if he wanted to come here. We have both been so busy we haven't had a chance to have fun like we used to." Isumi quickly replied.

"I thought you said you were probably going to play go today. Why are you here?" Waya shot back. "Hello Touya. I would never have pictured you as the amusement park type. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I was." Touya looked at the hand Isumi had on Waya's arm to hold him back. "So how long have you to been dating? "

"Dating? What do you mean Touya. Isumi and Waya have been best friends as long as I've known them." Hikaru looked back to his two closest friends. "Do you to want to join us we were about to have lunch?"

"Actually we can't. We already decided to go to the play they are putting on in the pavilion. Maybe we'll see you two later." Isumi said as he drug Waya away.

"Why'd you do that? We have to protect Hikaru. How dare that snake say that in front of him." Waya complained as they continued to walk.

"I can see the scene at lunch already. Touya asking pointed questions and you sniping. Even someone as innocent as Shindo would catch on." Isumi sighed. "Do you really want him to find out about us in such a public place. He'd be hurt if he found out like this."

"Damn you're right. What does Shindo see in that guy anyway?"

"Those two have been obsessed with each other for years. It's not really surprising. Truly Touya is the only guy I can even imagine Shindo with." 

"I never even imagined them. Shindo is just to innocent to be dating anyone."

"We've been dating for the last three years and he's only a year younger than you why does it surprise you so much." Isumi pulled Waya closer. "You aren't losing him. Touya isn't replacing you as his best friend. Just like Shindo didn't replace me when he joined our group."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Touya, what's wrong you seem upset?" Hikaru tugged gently on his sleeve. "Did I say something to make you mad?.

"I just can't believe your friends were following us. Why did you invite them to join us?"

"How could they have followed us. I didn't even know we were coming here. I had to ask them to join us they are my best friends." 

"I guess you might be right. They weren't at the center so how could they have known. I'm sorry. I just don't want to share you today." Touya sighed and reached for Hikaru's hand. "Forgive me?"

"Of course. I don't want to share you either." Hikaru looked after his friends guiltily. "Maybe we can avoid them.

"Well we know the next showing of the play will be safe. How about we go to it?" Touya smiled reassuringly.

"I'd like that. After that let's go on the coasters you wanted. Let's have ramen for lunch. There's a stand."

Hikaru headed towards it quickly before Touya had a chance to say no even if he'd wanted to.

Sai. It's been bothering me. Do you think Touya might be right? I mean about Isumi and Waya. They moved in together as soon as they both became pros. Am I so oblivious that it never occurred to me?

~"Even if they are would it change them? Would you care about them any less? If they are and wanted to keep it private so as not to make you feel left out, would that be so wrong?"~

But I tell them everything. Why couldn't they tell me?

~"Everything? I don't remember you telling them about your date with Touya. I must have been sleeping when you told them about the kiss."~

I guess you're right something's are private. Hikaru sighed.

***********************************************************************************

I'll write more soon. I hope you all still like. I also have a new Hikaru fic up called Firsts. Check it out. 


	5. part 5 Maturity

Usual disclaimer and warning.

"I can't believe you ate an extra large ramen. Looks like we have to go to the play. Any ride we went on would make you sick." Touya stared in disbelief.

"I was so nervous this morning I couldn't eat breakfast. I was starving."   


~"Hikaru you eat ramen like that anytime. Not just when you skip breakfast."~

Shut up Sai. 

"Nervous, huh?. Looks like you aren't nervous anymore." Touya smiled. "Are you ready to head over to the play?"

"Sure. Let's go." This time Hikaru grabbed Touya's hand. "The pavilion is this way."

"Slow down. There is no rush. I want to take our time. We don't want to run into your friends remember."

"I forgot. Damn there they are quick over behind those trees."

"Isumi, do you really think Touya is serious about Shindo? I don't want him to get hurt. I guess you are right him finding someone to love doesn't mean I lose him as a friend." Waya sighed. "I just didn't think we wouldn't have any warning."

"Warning? Really. Who every gets warning before they fall in love? I didn't get any warning before I fell for you."

"Well how are we going to tell him about us now that Touya spilled the beans? He's going to be hurt that we didn't tell him." Isumi sighed. "Let's invite him over for dinner and try to break it to him gently."

"If he doesn't hate us we can invite him to bring Touya over for dinner next week." Waya sighed. "I guess if we love him we have to at least get along with his boyfriend."

"Waya, you have matured so much. I am proud of you. No grudges."

"Shut up. I love a good grudge."

"Did you hear that? They want us to come over next week. They are willing to accept us as a couple. I'm so happy they care about me that much." Hikaru beamed.

"Who wouldn't. You are to lovable for any one to resist." Touya said. "Does this mean I have to get along with that ass Waya?"

"If you do I promise to make it worth your while." Hikaru sent a seductive look over his shoulder and ran towards the pavilion laughing.

"I'll see you at the match tomorrow. Sleep well. Dream of me." Touya whispered into Hikaru's ear before he kissed him gently on the lips.

"Match?"

"We have a match tomorrow remember. I won't go easy on you. Just because I love you." Touya grinned as he walked away.

Sai I think I was right I'm way in over my head. Touya loves me. The scariest part is I love him too. Am I really ready for this?

~"Hikaru, no matter how old you are you are never ready to fall in love. It just happens when the time is right. You don't have to rush into anything. You have plenty of time."~

I know you're right but I just want to jump in head first and pray I figure out how to stay a float. Every time I'm near him I want more. Taking it slow may be impossible.

~"Oh Hikaru. You have it really bad. Try to sleep all your worries will look better in the morning."~

"Hikaru. You want to come over for dinner? We have something we need to talk about." Waya asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I already know. I might be slow but I do eventually catch on. I know you didn't keep it a secret to hurt me. Something's are to private to share. And you didn't want me to feel excluded, right?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I asked a wise man to explain it to me. I realized it wasn't because you don't care. You wouldn't purposely hurt me."

"Touya?" Waya asked. If I have to thank him I think I'll be sick.

"No someone a lot older." Hikaru said with a smile. "I'd love to come for dinner but since we don't need to have the talk can I bring Touya? I really want you guys to get to know each other. You have a lot in common."

"Really? What?.

"You both want to protect me." Hikaru laid one hand on Waya's arm and smiled sweetly. "Oh and I can kick both your butts at go."

"You got lucky. Next time I'm going to win." Touya said from behind Hikaru.

"Touya. Isumi and I would like you and Hikaru to come over for dinner tonight if you don't have any plans."

"I…" Touya looked over at Hikaru who stared back hopefully. "would be honored."

"Good we can celebrate Hikaru's win." Waya laughed at Touya's glare. "We'll see you later. About six. Shindo knows the way."

Waya walked over to Isumi and smiled. "Change of plans. We are having two guests tonight. I'll explain later."

"Thank you. It's really important to me." Hikaru laced his fingers through Touya's.

"I know that's why I said yes."

********************************************************************************

I promise to write more soon. Hope you enjoyed this segment.


	6. part six OOPS!

Disclaimer and warning same as part 1

"This is it." Hikaru stopped in front of a two story brick apartment building. "I know it doesn't look like much but it's really nice inside. They even have a private bath. Waya's last apartment had a communal bath."

"It must be nice to have their own place." Touya sighed. "I've been thinking about getting an apartment but their just didn't seem to be any hurry,"

"I've seen your house if I lived their I wouldn't be in a hurry to try apartment living either. My mom said I could move out once I graduated, but I've been to busy to start looking. I think she'll be sad if I leave. Her boyfriend on the other hand would love it."

"Your mom started dating?"

"I know weird isn't it? He seems like a nice enough guy. I think he might be waiting for me to move out to ask her to marry him." Hikaru smiled. "I really hope she says yes. She deserves to be happy."

The two headed up the staircase to apartment 2c. Hikaru knocked and then turned to smile at Touya. 

"Relax. I promise they won't bite. Once you get to know them better you'll understand how nice they are."

Touya pasted on a fake smile and nodded reassuringly. "I know I just feel like I'm going to an inquisition. Waya has never liked me. I think after this meeting your mother will be easy." 

"Waya do you want me to answer the door. You look like you want to jump out of your skin.."

"I've never been so nervous. I know Touya hates me. What if he wants Shindo to stop seeing us?"

Waya felt Isumi pat him gently on the top of the head.

"You worry to much. Touya is just quiet it's not that he hate's us. He doesn't know us well enough to hate us."

Isumi walked across the living room to open the door. "Good evening. Welcome to our humble abode. Let me take 

your coats. Dinner won't be ready for a half hour."

"Thanks for having us." Hikaru grasped Touya's hand and tugged him into the apartment. "Please tell me you cooked Isumi. If Waya cooked I'll spring for takeout."

"That's not fair. I've gotten much better. I haven't burned anything in two weeks." Waya tossed a couch pillow at Hikaru's head.

Hikaru caught it and threw it back. "Waya's misadventures in the kitchen are legendary. The fire department begged Isumi to teach Waya to cook before he burns down the building on accident."

"I've never learned to cook either. If I have to make something instant ramen is about the extent of my abilities." Touya admitted sheepishly. "The last time I helped prepare dinner my mother kicked me out of the kitchen after I added a cup of salt instead of sugar to a batch of cookies she was making for dessert."

Waya visibly relaxed. "I didn't use salt I just switched the amounts on the flour and sugar. I didn't now sugar burns so well."

By the time dinner was ready the were laughing and talking like old friends. Touya and Waya were even 

teasing each other. It was an incredible change from the usually sniping they did.

I'm so glad everyone is getting along. It would have been horrible to be caught between them

~"Both sides can see how important the other side is. They want to get along to make you happy."~

I always new I was lucky I just never realized how lucky.

~"You should have known you were lucky. How many people have the luck of having their own personal

guide to help you over all the hurdles in your life."~

Sai aren't you responsible for causing a lot of those hurdles?

~" Details, details. Some people are so picky."~

"I had a great time thank you for including me." Touya said to the smiling pair in front of him. "Next 

time let's go out to dinner. My treat."

"Well we'll see you guys tomorrow." Hikaru said as he put on his coat. "I had fun too. Maybe I'll get a

chance to kick Waya's but tomorrow."

"Like that's gonna happen. I've improved a lot since the last time we played. I plan on creaming you."

"Yeah right." Isumi snorted, "Improved huh? Then how come I beat you. four games out of five."

"Because you cheat. You mess with my mind so I can't concentrate."

"I think I'll have to try that the next time I face Shindo." Touya looked assessing at him. Hikaru blushed. 

"That's not fair."

Everyone started laughing. The new couple and the old perfectly in harmony. 

"Did you really have fun?" Hikaru asked hesitantly. The two boys were sitting on a bench in the park near

Hikaru's home.

"I like your friends. I guess Waya's not as much of a jerk as I thought."

"Truly? You're not just saying that to make me happy?"

"Truly. I want to make you happy, but you should know I won't ever lie to you. Lies are not a good thing 

to have in a relationship."

~"I agree. Lies even in kindness have a tendency to come back and make trouble."~

"If you believe that should we tell our families about us?" Hikaru asked. Let's see how firm that no lies in

a relationship is. "Or are we going to hide it from them?"

"I've already told my father. He said he's glad I have such good taste. My mother was upset. She wants

grandchildren." Touya smiled. "They've known I love you for a long time. My father wants you to come

over for dinner next week."

"You already told them? Dinner? But your father scares me." Hikaru started to panic. "I'm not ready to

meet your parents."

"You already know them. My dad finds you very interesting. He says it's rare to find someone so young 

with such a depth of knowledge." Touya patted Hikaru's back reassuringly.

"But that's different. The last time I met them I wasn't thinking impure thoughts about their son."

"Impure thoughts, huh? Sounds interesting. How impure are talking?" Touya pulled Hikaru in for a kiss.

~"Looks like they both are having impure thoughts. What was that?"~ Sai looked behind him for the 

source of the noise he'd heard. ~Umm. Hikaru this might be a good time to tell your mom. Since she's 

standing right behind you."~ 

Hikaru pulled back and turned to look. "Hi Mom. What are you doing here I thought you had a date?"

"Err. Mom let me introduce you to Touya Akira. We're dating. I love him very much."

~"Hikaru I didn't know your mother was prone to fainting."~

*************************************************************************************

Nothing like coming out by accident. Poor Hikaru which is worse facing Touya's parents or facing his own mother. Well guess we'll find out soon.


	7. part 7 Shock and recovery

Usual d and w.

"Mom. Mom. Are you alright?"

"Has your mother ever fainted before? Maybe we should have broken it to her more gently."

"It's a little late for gentle when she's already caught us kissing." Hikaru sighed. "I knew she's been a little on edge, but I really didn't think she'd faint."

"Look her eyelashes are fluttering. I think she's coming around." Touya quickly moved his hand off Hikaru's arm and took a step back.

"Don't." Hikaru grabbed for Touya's hand and tugged him back to where he had started. "I'm not ashamed. So why should we hide anything."

"Mom. Welcome back. Sorry we weren't in time to catch you. Your dress is a mess."

"Hikaru. What am I doing on the ground? I was having the oddest dream. I dreamed you were…" Her eyes widened as she saw Touya. "Oh my. It wasn't a dream."

"Let's get you up on the bench." 

Hikaru and Touya helped her to her feet and walked her the five steps. She collapsed onto it and sighed.

"I guess I should have told you sooner before you found out like this." Hikaru blushed as he watched his mother's eyes dart back and forth between him and Touya. "He's very special to me. Please try to understand."

"But what about grandchildren? You are my only child so if you don't have children, I'll never get to be a grandmother." She looked desperately at her son. "Are you sure? Have you really thought about this?"

"Mom. I want to live with him for the rest of my life. I've never met anyone who feels so right. I promise when you get to know him better. You'll love him too."

"Mrs. Shindo, if it makes you feel any better I love him and will do everything in my power to make him happy." Touya said respectfully. "My mother had the same reaction as you. Well except for the fainting."

"What's your father going to say? He's going to blame me."

"Mom, it's no one's fault. There's nothing wrong with my choice. Touya's a wonderful person. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do. But couldn't you be happy with a nice girl?"

"I am happy. I found someone to love. Please be happy for me." Hikaru rubbed his mother's back in an attempt to soothe her.

"I thought your go obsession was the biggest surprise you'd give me. Looks like I was wrong." Hikaru's mother dried her eyes and smiled weakly. "Can I be there when you tell your father and his … new wife?"

"If you want to. Are you hoping he'll have a heart attack?"

"Do me a favor wait until he's swallowing something. Maybe he'll choke."

"Mom. If you come you have to be nice. Promise me." Hikaru sighed. "No taunting Keiko."

"I promise." Hikaru's mother turned to Touya. "Touya you seem very familiar. Have we met before?"

"I'm a go professional also. You may have seen me at one of my games with Hikaru." Touya smiled shyly.

"Possibly. It will come to me eventually. Would you like to join us for dinner on Sunday? I'm making sukiyaki."

"I'd be honored. Hikaru's told me what a wonderful cook you are."

"How sweet." Blushing a soft pink she hugged her son. "Why didn't you bring him home sooner? I think I'll go home and bake a triple chocolate cake for Sunday. Don't stay out too late boys."

"That went well. I thought she'd be more upset for longer. I mean she did faint."

"I think what cheered her up was imagining my dad's reaction. She still hasn't forgiven him for divorcing her."

"Why did they get a divorce? If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"He had an affair with his boss's daughter. When she got pregnant he had two choices. Marry her and get a nice promotion or stay married to Mom and find a new job. He chose the promotion." Hikaru shrugged. "It's not like he was ever home anyway. I actually see him more often since he moved out."

"Plus I've got an adorable little sister now. Her name's Arisu." Hikaru reached for Touya's hand. "So do you want to be there for the fireworks?"

"On one condition." Touya pulled Hikaru closer. "Say you love me. I want to hear it again."

"I love you, Akira." Hikaru pulled Touya's mouth down to meet with is own. "I really do love you."

*************************************************************************************

Sorry so short I promise to write more soon. Check out my other stories I have a couple of either new or new chapters. One is a gravitation fic and another is an original work of fiction. Scary concept huh?


	8. part 8 Family relations

Usual d and w

"Dad thanks for having us over. I'd like you to meet Touya Akira. Touya this is my father and his wife" Hikaru made the introductions. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. We are happy to meet Hikaru's friends. He never brings anyone over. Arisu missed you this weekend. She'll be glad you came." Hikaru's father smiled at the two boys.

"We have something important to tell you. You might want to sit down. I'll soon be moving out of mother's house. I'm getting an apartment."

"I can't believe it. You aren't old enough you are still a child. What can your mother be thinking to let you move out. If you still lived with me you most certainly would not be moving out so young."

"Dad, I'm more than old enough to have my own place. I could have moved out years ago. I've been a professional for years. I finally decided it was time I need more space and freedom."

"Next thing you'll be telling me you want to marry. Or move to America or something else crazy." He snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"No but I am planning to have my lover move in with me."

"Lover? Who is the little trollop? Didn't her parents raise her better than that. Moving in with a boy she should be ashamed."

"Actually sir, my parents raised me very well. Please refrain from speaking ill of them."

"Your parents…. But you're a boy. He said lover not friend."

"Dad. I love Akira we are dating and plan to move in together as soon as we find a place we both like."

"Hikaru, big brother." Arisu slammed open the door to the room. "I missed you. Who's he?"

"This is my best friend, Akira. He came with me today to meet my wonderful little sister." 

Big green eyes stared into big brown ones. Arisu smiled showing her missing front tooth.

Arisu grabbed Akira's hand .

"I lost a tooth." Arisu giggled. "Mommy was mad I was fighting with Tama from next door. I won he has a black eye and two loose teeth."

"Arisu remember I told you its not nice to fight. Next time kick his butt at a game. That doesn't require bleeding." Hikaru patted her mop of black curls.

"Daddy are you okay? You look funny."

"Big brother just upset Daddy so you have to be extra nice to him today" Hikaru said to his sister.

"What did you say: Did you refuse to eat your vegetables? He gets made every time I say no."

"no he's just not happy that I'm getting an apartment. He thinks I need to stay at home forever."

"I want to show you my new tree fort. Come on." Arisu started pulling both boys towards the door. 

************************************************************************

"I don't think your dad likes me very much." Touya sighed. "But I really like your sister. She's such a little tomboy."

"All the boys in her neighborhood are already scared of her. Don't worry about Dad. He'll get used to the idea, and even if he doesn't I don't care. I have no intentions of ever letting you go."

"I'll be happy no matter what as long as you are by my side." Touya kissed Hikaru on the temple. "Do you really want me to move into an apartment with you?"

"Yes. If you want to that is. I won't force you to. I was thinking we could go looking on our next day off." 

"I want to live with you more than anything."

~*Do I get a say in this? Not that I mind I like Touya.*~

Even if you hated him. I'd still want to live with him. Sorry Sai.

~*I thought you'd say that. But I really don't mind. You two are good together.*~

"Then it's a date. On Tuesday we start looking." Hikaru snuggled up to Touya. "And just think now we get to break the news to your parents."

"They already know about us. What news?"

"That you want to live in sin with me."

************************************************************************

"Shindo it's nice to see you again. Welcome to our home." Touya's father answered the door on the first knock. "Akira will be right down."

"Thank you for having me over for dinner." Hikaru gulped nervously as he watched his love's father. 

"Of course. Once you two have your own place. You must return the invitation."

"You know about that?"

"Akira couldn't wait to tell us. We are so happy. You are the first person to make my son smile so happily." Touya Meijin smiled down benevolently. "Please make yourself comfortable. My wife and son will be so happy you came."

Sai, Touya wasn't kidding his parents really are okay with this. They just want him to be happy. I respect them even more than I did before.

~*Touya is very lucky to have such a wonderful family. Every parent should wish for there child's happiness. But so many don't."

"Hikaru. Thanks for coming." Akira rushed into the room beaming. "My mom's been cooking all morning."

"I'm glad you invited me." Hikaru smiled adoringly up at Akira. "I've been waiting all day just to see you."

"Me, too." 

The boys remembered they weren't alone and blushed as they turned back to the silently watching man.

"Sorry, Dad. Didn't mean to ignore you."

"Nothing to apologize for. Why don't you show Shindo the gardens."

"Thanks. That's a great idea." Akira grabbed Hikaru's arm and headed outside. "My father knows how much I want to kiss you."

They slipped into a sheltered grotto. The soft murmur of water rippling over rocks filled the small area. Hikaru tilted his head to meet Akira's kiss. Ten minutes later they came out again flushed and soaking wet.

"What happened?" Touya's mother asked. "You two look like drowned rats. It's not raining out is it?"

"I was showing off the grotto and we fell into the stream."

~*Of course they wouldn't be this wet if they hadn't rolled around in it kissing.*~

Hikaru and Akira both blushed as they pictured exactly how they fell in the stream. 

*********************************************************************

I'll write more I promise but my twins are due any time so I don't know when.


	9. part 9 the group

Usual d and w.

"Would you like some more Shindo-kun?" Touya's mother asked.

"No thank you. It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it." She turned to her son. "Your father's study group will be here in an hour why don't you show your friend around the rest of the house."

"Alright. Come on Hikaru I'll show you around the inside." Touya grabbed Hikaru's hand and tugged him towards the door.

"This is were the study group meets." Touya gestured around the large room. It was empty except for some cushions and a goban.

~" I want to play look at that board."~ Sai looked at the problem spread in front of him. ~"The answer is 13-7."~

"This is last week's discussion problem, we had to think of two good moves."

Hikaru scanned the board and thought deeply for a moment. Sai's right, but an alternate way of winning would be 9-15 it would just take longer.

"Two moves that's easy. You just have to decide if you want an instant win or a win in five moves."

"Instant? I found the five win and a nine win. Where's the instant?" Akira looked over Hikaru's shoulder at the game.

"13-7."

Akira thought for a moment then sighed. "You're right as usual. How do you do that? Even I thought about it for a while."

Hikaru smiled over at Sai. "I had a wonderful teacher."

"Who? You never told me who taught you."

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else. Okay? You have to promise." Hikaru blushed. "And you can't get mad."

"Mad? Promise? I'm really curious now." Touya cocked his head and smiled. "I promise not to tell anyone. And you are the only person who can make me mad so I guess I'll have to promise to try not to get mad. Good enough?"

"That will have to do. He's hands down the best go player ever. His name's Fujiwarano Sai." Hikaru paused and waited for Akira to make the connection.

"Sai? Why does that name seem familiar? I've never met anyone named Fujiwarano Sai. I'm sure I haven't." Touya looked puzzled. "Why would I be mad, because you think he's the best ever?"

"Wait a minute… you don't mean the Sai that defeated both my father and me." Touya frowned. "So you are the one that set that game up. It was the best thing that ever happened to him. He not only took time off it renewed his drive to improve his game."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was afraid you'd be mad I pretended to know nothing about Sai." Hikaru smiled.

"When do I get to meet him? I'd really like a rematch."

"I wish you could see him, but it's not possible. Nothing would make me happier than the two people who share my heart to be able to meet."

"I didn't mean to make you sad. Smile for me and I'll show you my room." Akira slid his hand into Hikaru's.

"Really your room, huh? This I have to see." Hikaru smiled brightly.

He's so cute. He just shines. I wonder why he's with me. I never want to see him sad. He should always be happy. In the four months we've been together I've never seen him upset or sad. Even when he was nervous about meeting Dad, he never seemed upset. Though he was really relieved when Dad had a surprise match and was out of the country for almost two months.

I'm so glad we decided to get an apartment together. But speaking of rooms does he expect us to share a room or are we going to have separate bedrooms? I never even thought about that. Hikaru turned to Sai.

What should I I do? What if he thinks we'll be sharing a room? I don't know if I'm ready for that. I want to but I'm scared.

~"He'd never force you to do something you don't want to. Touya is happy just to spend time with you."~ Sai reassured Hikaru. ~"When you two are ready it will just happen. It doesn't help to worry. I've never seen a better or happier couple than you two. And you know I've seen a lot of people."~

"Wow you even have your own computer. Your room is just as tidy as I thought it'd be."

"I'm glad I finally got you here. You finally ran out of excuses."

"Your Dad terrifies me. I really like and respect him so I'm scared he won't like me. My greatest fear was he wouldn't accept us being together. I didn't want him to hate me for loving you." Hikaru blushed and lowered his eyes.

"I love you. My family just wants us to be happy. My father's been almost as interested in you as I've been for years. Of course I was interested in more than just your go ability. I wanted you. The more I knew you the more I wanted to know."

"I'm glad I panicked and kissed you, if I hadn't we'd probably still be tiptoeing around each other.. If I'd thought first I never would have had the nerve."

"I thought you disliked me. I wouldn't have approached you because I feared you'd reject me. I was sure friendship was too much to ask I didn't dare to dream of something more."

Hikaru grabbed Touya's wrist and pulled him closer. "You were wrong. I've always wanted to be your friend. I'm so glad I can be with you."

Hikaru pressed Akira into the wall and ran his hands down his love's sides. Akira parted his lips and sighed.

"I love the way you feel." Hikaru kissed the side of his neck. "We have to head down soon. Kiss me first."

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Akira's neck. The kiss was liquid fire. From the moment their lips touched. Hikaru slipped his tongue past Akira's lips. 

Akira moaned when he felt the first flick against his own. He ran his hands down Hikaru's back until he reached the small of the back.

~"I hate to interrupt, but its been ten minutes. It's time for the study group."~

Hikaru pulled back and sighed. "Your lips are swollen. You look like you've been kissed thoroughly. Everyone's going to know what we've been doing."

"I don't care if they do know. Your lips are swollen too. When did you get so aggressive? Not that I mind you just surprised me." Akira hugged Hikaru and grinned. "We really need our own place."

"One of these days we won't be able to stop." Hikaru snuggled in closer. "Every time it gets harder to hold back."

*************************************************************************************

"Shindo-kun will be joining us this evening." Touya Koyo announced.

"So Shindo you finally agreed to come. The last time I asked you to join this group you told me no." Ogata smiled faintly. "You said you wanted to defeat Akira-kun not study with him."

"But I've beaten him so it's okay to study together now." Hikaru blushed as he saw Ogata's eyes flick from his mouth to Akira's and back.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well." Ogata turned back to the board "This should be interesting."

"We'll go around the board. Everyone say the best move they came up with. Ogata would you like to start? After everyone states their choice we'll work out a few of the answers."

"9-15." Ogata stated calmly.

"12-6."

"9-15."

Finally it reached Hikaru. He answered without a single hesitation, "13-7."

"Interesting. Have you seen this problem before?" asked Touya Koyo.

"Yes, Akira-kun showed it to me earlier." Hikaru answered.

"I' m curious how long did you study it?" Ogata asked.

"Two minutes." Akira answered for Hikaru.

"Really? I knew this would be interesting." Ogata laughed when he saw the puzzled look on the faces of most of the group. He placed the stone on the point Hikaru had said. 

"Find me a good next move." Touya koyo said. "Then Ogata will tell you why he's laughing."

Ogata sat back and waited. Finally everyone admitted defeat. "I'm laughing because he found a winning hand that I didn't see in less time then it took me to find the next best move."

The group lasted for another hour. Sai found himself sighing happily. ~"Such wonderful discussions. Fascinating problems. I like this group. Morishita-sensei is going to be upset to hear you came here."~

I brief look of terror floated across Hikaru's face. Hikaru nodded slightly. It is excellent isn't it" And Sensei will never find out from me that I came here.

Everyone headed towards the door.

"Thank you for your time, Touya-sensei."

Ogata whispered to the boys as he walked past. They both turned crimson.

Touya's father shut the door and turned back to the two remaining boys. "What did Ogata-san say?"

"Congratulations." Hikaru said.

"And that a cold drink or ice will bring the swelling down faster." Touya added.

*************************************************************************************

My sons were born on 12-30-02. At 20:02 and 20:03. Their names are Donavan Scott and Kaiel Jordan. Kai and Van for short. Needless to say that's why this took so long. Sorry.

I also got permission to post my Addiction Christmas fic. Addiction is my favorite yaoi on line manga. I recommend this to everyone and please check out the fic it's light and fluffy, but very fun.


End file.
